Forcing Change
by thePetRock
Summary: Hikari was simple to figure out. Loving, living, changing, the list continued. If there was ever a straight, narrow, and true way to go about things you could count on him. Sometimes though he was tired of bearing the burden. He was so tired of being honest and true. Maybe this time he could be honest with himself and rest.
1. Chapter 1

Umigami-sama returned Ojoshi-sama to the surface, but he kept her heart that could love. Time passed and Umigami-sama melted into the sea along with Ojoshi-sama's loving heart.

Hikari knew his love was fruitless, but even so he wanted to believe the words that he told Miuna. Loving freely and cherishing that emotion and those people, it was important. It meant something. He knew more than anyone that love was painful, it's troublesome, and the closer someone is to you the more it hurts when they leave. He experienced that when his mom died. All the same, cherishing someone is not easy and not everyone experiences it, so that meant that love was precious. Manaka was precious; therefore the people Manaka loved were precious. He would cherish his love by protecting those things that made her happy. Protect Manaka, protect Akari, and quell whatever desire the Umigami had when he drew the Ofunehiki into the whirlpools and the depth of the sea.

Spring came too soon. It was a sad reminder for those involved of the sacrifice paid to continue both life on the surface, and in the sea. The weather returned to normal and sea snow that fell became not more than a memory. Surface dwellers and the sea folk continued their squabbling, but with hardly the furor that was there before. There really wasn't a point to it. Fighting now would only desecrate the resolution of Hikari, someone who could hardly be called forgiving, but was tenacious enough to change things for the sake of others.

Those closest to Hikari moved on as well. They wouldn't squander this opportunity that Hikari gave them. High school started soon, they would either grow closer together or move on in their own direction. Either way, the world continued to move and change. Chisaki came to forgive herself for her abandonment of both Kaname and Hikari, and moved on. She became closer friends with both Manaka and Tsumugu, and Kaname grew closer to Akari and Miuna.

"Obaa-san, I'm heading out now! I'm stopping by Uroko-sama's before school." Manaka called into the house as she slipped on her shoes at the entry way. Tapping her foot into the shoe all the way she hopped up and left the house.

Looking around her she still had trouble believing the changes and good fortune of Shishishio. Previously, the town was borderline desolate, but now looking around she could hardly think she was looking at the same town. Many of the Halflings were returning to visit their estranged families, and the town itself was bustling from activity for the reconstruction.

As she walked down the cobblestone path she saw Chisaki leaving her house as well. "Ne, Chisaaaki-chaan!" Manaka called out as she hopped off the path and floated down toward Chisaki. "I have to stop at Uroko-sama's to deliver the offering. Please don't go to school without me. I'll hurry and be right back!"

"Manaka, it's fine. I'll walk with you to Uroko-sama's too. I don't want you to forget the time and be late for school."

They arrived at the shrine and saw Uroko-sama reclined in the cushions per usual. He seemed to be dozing off though, not in the audacious laid back manner, but rather content and simply enjoying the atmosphere. His voice calling out interrupted the girls' observations, "Hmm, finally come to pay your respects, and here I thought you would finally become proper adults and visit more often."

Manaka glanced back and Chisaki before looking to the floor and pouting, "We are proper adults, we start high school soon!" She set the offering before Uroko-sama and waited as he sampled the offering.

After taking a bite of the stewed daikon Uroko responded with, "Hmm, that may be the case you're cooking has improved. I may've mistaken it for your Grandmother's if I didn't know any better. Are you sure you made this? Or is Manaka being a bad girl?" he finished with a flirtatious wink.

After not receiving a biting retort about sexual harassment Uroko glanced up at Manaka's pondering face and set down the offering. "Prince charming solved all your problems and yet you still manage to find more. He can't protect you anymore. It's about time you walked on your own."

Her eyes were downcast as she spoke, "Uroko-sama seems content with the outcome, despite being wrong. You said that we couldn't change the outcome of what was to come."

"I am but a scale from Umigami-sama. His consciousness speaks to me through the sacred fire. I do not create the future I only discern what I am told." He bit out.

Manaka left frustrated with Chisaki trailing behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am not sure how clear the story is so far, so I am remedying some of the confusion by explaining the backstory. The events of episode 13 occur slightly differently. Hikari does save Manaka from becoming Ojoshi-sama, but in her stead he is unwillingly dragged down as her replacement. In his slumber he comes to terms with his hopeless, and perceived unrequited love of Manaka. In addition, Umigami/Uroko takes a liking to Hikari, because their similar feeling of love and rejection resonate with one another. This in turn changes Hikari into a vessel, or medium, of sorts, so when he becomes depressed and cold toward his own feelings the weather begins to reflect this, hence the salt snow falling.

Please feel free to flame, comment, or review any portion of this :) Thank you for reading! Tanoshide kudasai!

* * *

His chest hurt. He couldn't tell if his heart felt too full, or if it was the weight of the water crushing him. He let out a pained gasp as he curled into himself. This feeling it was the sea. The feelings of longing for love lost and the tragedy of losing the opportunity to say, "I love you". It hurt. Love was tragic. If it was going to be like this he'd rather never see such a thing again. 'Yes, that was it. If I never saw the world, seen Manaka's eyes that marveled and loved the world it saw. I would've never have fallen in love.' "I don't want to see such a world!" Hikari called out as tears escaped his eyes, and he felt back into a deep slumber.

"Class dismissed" Sensei said as he stacked his papers, and prepared to leave the classroom.

"Wait, Sensei!"

Sensei looked up to address the student.

"We wanted to do the Ofunehiki. Like last year. We want to continue what Hikari started.

Sensei frowned in concentration, "I'll have to give that some thought. Unfortunately, after last spring's Ofunehiki I am concerned to allow you kids to participate in another. I'll need to speak with your parents and the other teachers first."

Some of the students nodded their consent as they filed out of the classroom, however some of the students lingered. Both Kaname and Chisaki remained seated as Manaka stood up from her chair and leaned forward as though she intended to argue with Sensei, but with a large sigh and downcast eyes she packed her bag and left the class as well.

"Nee, Manaka, are you okay?" Chisaki hesitantly inquired.

"Mm, ne, Chi-chan, where do you think Hii-kun went?"

Chisaki paused mid-step and her faced scrunched up like she was going to cry, "I don't know". 'Maybe he melted in with the sea like Umigami-sama. Both of their love's unrequited'.

Trailing further behind, both Kaname and Tsumugu observed the girls chatting. Things were still tense between the two adolescents. Kaname had yet to forgive either Kihara-san for stealing the attention of his beloved Chisaki-chan, or Chisaki-chan for abandoning him to the waves during the Ofunehiki. He knew things wouldn't ever be the same, and he wasn't sure he could conjure the same feelings of adoration for Chisaki-chan, although he couldn't relinquish the last of his love for her, the love that seemed to cause a familiar and constant ache in his chest.

Frustrated by the direction his thoughts were heading he hopped over the breakers and slipped into the water.

Chisaki and Manaka glanced back after hearing a splash, and noticed Kaname was already gone.

Manaka, still uncomfortable with the changes within her childhood friends, gave a quick hug to Chisaki, and waved back to Kihara, "See you tomorrow!" as she ran ahead. 'Hii-kun, I don't know what to do anymore'.

Chisaki lingered long enough for Tsumugu to catch up with her, "Kihara-san, what do you think about doing the Ofunehiki this year?"

"We should do it. After Hikari put in so much effort to bring our communities back together it'd be sad to see this chance wasted." He finished with a glance down to Chisaki. "That is not really the question you wanted to ask though, is it? Didn't you really want to know if it's okay to like me? You wanted some kind of confirmation that it's okay to move past your love for Hikari."

Her fists clenched at her sides as tears glistened in the corners of her eyes, "How can I be happy? How can I love when everyone else is still miserable!? I'm the worst." Chisaki finished as a warm hand rested on her shoulder and gently pulled her toward Tsumugu's shoulder.

"You moving on won't make you a bad person. Falling in love with me doesn't mean you didn't love Hikari." Tsumugu trailed off as Chisaki buried her face in his shoulder as she cried.

Chisaki gradually calmed, and finally spoke, "But about the Ofunehiki, Sakishima-ojiisan lost a lot that day, for all the good it did he lost his daughter and son to land dwellers. He may not want to conduct it this year, which effectively means Uroko-sama will not complete his part either."

Both parties ended their walk home in silence. Upon reaching the wharf Tsumugu gave Chisaki's hand a final squeeze causing her to come out of her brooding and blush him. "Things will work out. Sensei still needs to speak with all of our parents and the other teachers before we can really begin anyway."

Pondering his words Chisaki dove into the water and headed home.

"We're not doing the Ofunehiki this year." Sakishima Tomoru's voice spoke his tone final. He glanced around the table of the Young Men's Coalition searching for any form of objection before rising from his seat, and starting out the door.

The surface dwellers were greedy. Did they really expect him to forgive them? For the people of Shishishio to move on? Shishishio had lost one of their own, and in doing so saved the people above, but toward what ends? No, those above did not deserve forgiveness, they still had yet to prove they could change their ways. That they could look beyond their own greed and see that the sea dwellers were not tools for their own use.

Above the Fisherman's cooperative were heatedly debating the same topic. Property damage and injuries were amongst the major concerns. The prophecy of the surface freezing was never proven more than a rumor or myth. Why should they conduct a festival that ended in such a blunder the year previous? Itaru-san and Isamu-san bowed their head in shame at the negative turn the meeting took. They really had not expected a different answer, however the callousness in which the men spoke about last year's festival created a knot in their stomach. No mention of Hikari-tachi efforts, and for whose' sake that effort showed. The tragedy was not that last year had ended in a natural disaster, but that all the previous work, smiles, and communities coming together were surmised into a single event deemed a failure.

The meeting came to an end too soon, and the men departed. Leaves rustled and cloud cover blocked out the moonlight bringing a final note of dreariness for the attendees.

"Ojii-sama, do you want a ride home?" Itaru called as he locked the door behind him.

"Mhm, thank you." Isamu responded with a grunt.

Wind rattled the small truck as it headed toward the cape.

"Those men forget to be grateful for what is given to them freely. They would sooner mourn their possessions than their livelihood. The sea can also take back its gifts." Isamu ended his thought and simply watched the marine layer blow over the bay despite Itaru-san glancing curiously in his direction.

Somewhere deep in the sea unconscious, Hikari shivered and hugged himself tighter. In his dreamscape Uroko appeared before him, "Was it worth it Hikari-kun? They've forgotten you. Their animosity has not changed, and in exchange those negative feeling will continue to pour into you for near eternity."

"I still don't know. Leave me now. I have no wish to discuss this with you Uroko-sama", Hikari bleakly responded. He just wanted to sleep and wish everything away. The fruitlessness of the scenario settled into him like a cold chill spreading throughout his bones. Maybe when he woke next things would be different. Little did he know that time wouldn't come for another 3 years.

In the sea, as on the surface, salt snow fell slowly and gently, but was paid no heed.


End file.
